


Reunion

by generictripe



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Childhood Friends, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generictripe/pseuds/generictripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Even with the fire in her gut, looking into his fuchsia eyes was like coming home. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> It is kind of a rush job but I've been playing ALOT of Pokemon Go lately haha..

The room was thick with tension and static electricity, silence stretching between the red-headed girl and her dark-haired opponent. She had her tiny fists balled at her sides, a Pokéball held gingerly in one of them and the other shaking with hardly held back emotion.

The room was fashioned rather extravagantly, reflecting traditional Eastern landscapes. Her opponent stood at the far end of a narrow bridge, over a serene stream. Lotus flowers bloomed from the murky water and the dim noises of Magikarp in the water was the only thing that broke the silence. 

It would have been nice if not for the passion raging in her chest. 

“Don’t think because you’re an Elite Four member that you can win, Ren,” The red-head, Nora exclaimed. The hand holding Pokéball was quivering now too. The creature that had been inside the ball just a moment ago, a pink sheep-like thing, stood calmly next to her. It lifted it’s head to rub again Nora’s leg. It’s trainer, however was too busy pointing a finger at the man across the room from them. “I’ve been training like crazy with Flaafy and everyone else.” 

Her progress had been astounding. Nora had even beat Pyrrha and her team, despite the odds. But it was some sort of yearning between love and completion that lead her to face him now. 

“Fair is fair.” Ren said, not unkindly. He had not released a Pokémon yet or even took a Pokéball off of his belt. That infuriated Nora to see. Was he not taking her seriously? Did he ever? He had always been better at tactics than her with his cool head and deceptively sleepy look. It drove her crazy. 

“You never played fair when we were kids,” he continued. 

Nora scoffed. “You just say that because you lost.” She did not notice for a moment that she had broken the distance between then, and was now only standing a foot from Ren. It had been a long time since they had been close, about a year now. His Elite Four duties were numerous and she had been traveling. Even with the fire in her gut, looking into his fuchsia eyes was like coming home. “I’m going to win this time to! And then you have to come back.” 

“Back?” Ren frozen, tilting his head like a confused puppy. 

Nora face scrunched up as she touched her free hand to his shoulder. “Please come home with me. I miss you! Let’s travel together. Forget the Elite Four. Forget this town. Just us and our Pokémon ,like the old times.” 

A genuine smile broke across Ren’s face, like the sun from behind clouds. “Then win first.” 


End file.
